Despues de la tormenta siempre sale el sol
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Los combo niños van a conoser a una persona que los va a marcar a todos, pero a Paco lo va a tocar de una manera distinta y mucho mas fuerte. Mi prime longfic y Que conste que soy mala con los resumenes
1. Una sorpresa para Paco

La historia es un poco triste, lo advierto ahora para que después nadie me diga nada.

_(P: cursiva) _son los comentarios de mi iner y **(Negrita)** los míos.

**Disclaimer:**** los combo niños no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, los genios que los trajeron al mundo. Solo son míos los personajes que no aparecen en la serie.**

_**Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.**____(P: Cap. 1: Una sorpresa para Paco)_

Los cuatro combo niños estaban practicando capoeira como lo hacían todos los sábados por la mañana. La diferencia era que por algún motivo estaban más animados que de costumbre y practicaban sin quejas ni preocupaciones.

-Sientan el ritmo de la música y el resto saldrá solo. Bien, hoy están en sintonía, no podrían estar más concentrados. ¿Algo los emociona o los anima niños?

-No maestre, al menos a mí no.

-Estoy igual que Paco, a no ser que el helado de chipotle con cerezas que comí hoy estuviera radiactivo y ahora tenga súper poderes. O_O

-Pilar eres un combo niño, ya tienes súper poderes¬¬. En cuanto a mí tal vez sea porque el poema que escribí para la clase de lenguaje fue calificado con 10. °U°

-yo solo desperté de buen humor.

_(P: Por si no se dieron cuenta hablaron en orden: el maestre, Paco, Pilar, Serio y Azul.)_

-Bien niños la clase termino, pero antes de irse debo darles una noticia.

-¿descubrió la vasija que rompí? – **(en tono preocupado)**

-¿Que dijiste Paco?

-¡Nada maestre, nada! (Ya me delate solo) - _.-

_(P: A eso llamaría cola de paja ¿no?)_

-Bien… Lo que les quería decir no tiene nada que ver con algo que hayan hecho. Es otra cosa, es algo que cambiara a los combo niños. Tengo un conocido en Metrocan **(¿Se escribe así?)** y me comunicado algo de suma importancia.

Para que lo entiendan debo explicarles un par de cosas: el era uno de mis compañeros capoeiristas cuando era combo niño. Luego se mudo y se convirtió en profesor de gimnasia en una escuela. Y ayer a la tarde me llamo por teléfono para decirme que una alumna de su clase es una combo niña.

Serio, Azul, Pilar y Paco- ¡¿**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**?

-Si niños, pero en Metrocan no hay divinos, por lo que debe mudarse a Nova Nitza. El lunes vendrá, pero no sabrá que debe hacer para encontrarlos. Me gustaría que uno de ustedes se comprometa a ayudarla cuando la distinga.

-Yo lo hare maestre.

-Bien Paco confío en ti. Ahora pueden irse.

Diciendo esto golpeo el suelo y los confundidos niños se fueron.

-¿Porque te ofreciste?

-La verdad Pilar es que recuerdo lo emocionado que estuve al convertirme en combo niño, y tal vez ella no lo disfrute por el cambio de ciudad. Solo quiero que este feliz.

-¿Y cómo sabrás quién es?- _(P: pregunta inteligente de parte de Azul. Quiero saber lo mismo)._

-Cierto, debo pensarlo, quizás el maestre sepa su nombre. Los veo el lunes adiós.

_(P: El lunes en clase…)_

Paco se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre y fue el primero en llegar a la escuela.

Estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre al fondo del salón. Se había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en el asunto y llego a una conclusión:

-Si se mudo a la ciudad debe empezar la escuela y si llego temprano podre ver si aparece alguien nuevo.

-Hola Paco. Nunca vi que estuvieras aquí tan temprano.

-Ay. Pilar me asustaste.

-Disculpa.

-No hay problema, estaba pensando en la nueva combo niña.

-Yo también estuve pensando en ello.

En eso llegan Azul y Serio _(P: Adivinen quien se sentó en la plaza a esperar a Azul)_ **(El enamorado se sentó en un banco de la plaza que está en el camino de la escuela a la casa de ambos).**

-Hola. ¿Nuevas noticias Paco?

-Hola Serio. No, nada.

-Pero ¿averiguaste su nombre?

-Tampoco Azul. El maestre no lo sabía.

Empiezan a llegar más compañero y decidieron callarse para evitar sospechas. Cuando la señorita soledad llego todos estaban sentados y listos para empezar la clase, bueno… solo Azul y curiosamente Paco, no resistía la emoción.

-Hola alumnos. Esta es una clase muy especial porque tendremos una nueva compañera.

-Por fin.- Dice Paco para sus adentros.

-Pasa y preséntate.

-Hola soy Serena, tengo 11 y me gusta el novanock y la capoeira.

La cara de Paco demostraba una increíble sorpresa, estaba atento a cada cosa. _(P: ¿Adivino por qué? O ¿lo decís vos?) _**(Que mejor lo diga Paco** (Sonrisa picara en la cara de ambos)**)**

_(P: Pensamiento de Paco…)_

-Wow. Es muy linda, y me provoca un nudo en la garganta. ¿Será que… me… gusta? Si, puede ser que sí. Qué suerte que me ofrecí a ayudarla, ahora tendré una escusa para acercarme. =D

Serena era una linda chica con el pelo castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones. Su piel era un poco tostada, como la de Azul. Su remera era mangas cortas y rosa claro. Llevaba una campera negra que se saco al sentarse y su pantalón era largo de color negro con un zigzag blanco de cada lado.

Termino la clase y todos salieron. Paco les dijo a los demás que se adelantaran y le dijeran a él maestre Grinto que quizás tardara o no pudiera ir.

-Calma Paco, tú puedes, eres el gran Paco el toro. Solo ve con ella y preséntate, es sencillo…

-Hola, soy Paco.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Serena.

-Ya lo sé, lo dijiste en clase. ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?

-Pues sí.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿vienes de Metrocan?

-si =) y… ¿tú eres uno de los capoeiristas? ;)

- Paco el toro, para servirte en lo que quieras

-no te imaginas el alivio que siento al saber eso, me refiero a que me podrás ayudar con los divinos y con el cambio de ciudad.

-Por supuesto. Solo dilo y lo hare.

-Gracias. ¿Podrías decirme donde están los demás combo niños?

-Claro. Están en la biblioteca, es el lugar donde nos escondemos. Ven.

_(P: Pensamiento de Serena…)_

-Qué alivio. Ya pude encontrar a uno de mis compañeros, no necesito buscar más y por fin me dirán lo que no me dijo el profesor José _(P: Ese es el nombre del compañero de Grinto)._

**En la biblioteca…**

-¿En este lugar practican?- con tono de desconcierto y decepción.

-Claro que no-Los envuelve una los amarilla y entran a una ante sala del recinto-En este lugar practicamos.

-WOW O_O

-Ven, esta es solo la ante sala, no viste la parte principal.

-¿Hay más?

-sí, ven- pero como de la sorpresa Serena no se movía Paco la agarro de la mano y la llevo a donde estaban practicando los otros tres.

-Hola chicos ya llegue.

-Hola Paco. Veo que cumpliste con lo que te pedí.

-Sí maestre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serena.

-Y dime como supiste que eres una combo niña

-Recibí mi tótem y el profesor José me dijo que era lo que significaba y quiénes eran los combo niños, pero no como desaparecen los divinos o porque aparecen.

**¡RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

-Paco te explicara pero ahora deben volver a clase. Y niños, no habrá clase después de la escuela porque debo atender a un proveedor de libros.

-Paco, ¿Qué relación tienen los libros con la capoeira?

-El maestre es el bibliotecario.

-Ah. Gracias.

En clase la Señorita Soledad les tenia listo un trabajo para hacer en parejas.

Todos buscaban a un compañero salvo Serena que se agrupo con Paco para que le explicara acerca de los divinos.

-Pilar, ¿te gustaría trabajar con migo?

-Claro que si Raimundo, encantada.

-Azul, ¿Trabajas en mi grupo?

-Por milésima vez no Perla.

-Claro que no. Estará en MI grupo.

-Tampoco Telmo. Si quieren que les haga el trabajo páguenme la universidad o trabajen solos.

-Ay sí. Si no quieres hacerle el trabajo a nadie…

-…Nadie trabajara contigo.

Serio se acerca para pedirle a Azul que sea su compañera de trabajo

-No es cierto, Trabajare con él.- señala a Serio

-Si claro como si el cabeza de naranjas te ayudara a trabajar.

-Si Telmo, es exactamente lo que hace.- Se da media vuelta, y se va con Serio a su lugar.

-Bien niños este proyecto será sobre un tema a elección de ustedes. Escriban describiéndolo y aporten todo conocimiento que tengan. Es el último trabajo antes de entregar las calificaciones.

En ese instante todos se pusieron nerviosos con excepción de Azul y de Serio que estaba perdido en la idea de que Azul lo había elegido a él para ese proyecto.

Todos empezaron a trabajar, pero solo nos interesa lo que hacen Paco y Serena _(P: ¿Y no lo que pasó con Perla y Telmo?) _**(Bueno podemos parar en ellos un rato)**

**-**Esto es culpa tuya Perla.

-No es tuya. Tú eres quien le incite siempre que haga tu trabajo.

**-**Sí claro. Como sea estoy contigo y eso no se puede cambiar.

-Estas insinuando que no quieres trabajar con migo. B-( Debí hacer equipo con Serio y dejar que escribiera sobre la historia del arte y la poesía. ¬¬

-Bla, bla…

-Bla, bla…

-#$&%#$%$…

-%*~#$$&%!...

Ahora si con Paco…

-¿Sobre qué escribirás Paco?

-Ni idea ¿Qué sugieres?

-Mmm. ¿Novanock?

-Es un chiste, vivo para el Novanock.

-No te creo. Yo también. Soy fanática de los Caballeros de Nova Nitza. Los matadores no me atraen.

-Yo también admiro a los caballeros.

-Es el mejor equipo.

Siguieron hablando un rato más y después empezaron a escribir sobre Novanock.

-Niños se acabo el tiempo. Quienes no hayan terminado deben reunirse y traerlo mañana. Los demás entréguenlo al salir.

Pocos entregaron el proyecto, entre ellos estaban Pilar y Raí.

Telmo y Perla ni siquiera habían escrito el titulo al contrario de Serio y Azul que escribieron 5 hojas sobre una mescla de arte y química…, bueno, después les digo. La cosa era que todavía tenían muchas ideas para seguir escribiendo y se rehusaron a entregarlo como estaba. _(P: ¿Solo por eso?)_**(Bueno si, y Serio quería estar más tiempo con Azul).**

Los cinco salieron de la escuela, y como no había entrenamiento y Pilar tenía que hacer no se qué, los otros cuatro se separaron para terminar la tarea.

**Continuara…**

**(Ya termine el 1° cap., ¿Qué te parece?) **_(P: Era más interesante en tu cabeza, pero falta mucho todavía)_**(Por algo se empieza ¿no?) **_(P: Sí, pero nadie entiende el titulo_**)(Esa era parte de lo que planeaba;-)**_(P: ¿Hay explicación para los que no te pueden leer la mente?) _**(Significa que como empezaron las clases y me dieron tarea tenía ganas de que por una vez la tarea la hagan otros)**_(P: Si no explicas mas te van a creer loca. Bueno, más loca de lo que sos) _**(La tarea que les dejo es que vía review me digan que creen que significa el titulo o que piensan que va a pasar)**

**Suerte ; )**


	2. ¿Química artistica o solo química?

**Disclaimer:** los combo niños no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, los genios que los trajeron al mundo. **Solo Serena es mía al 100%. **_(P: ¿Segura que 100%?) _**(Bueno: 99%, mi mama me ayudo con el nombre.) **_(P: =) mejor)_** (¿También sos mi conciencia?) **_(P: Sí) _**(Bueno, Ok).**

Los cuatro se separaron para terminar la tarea…

_(P: Cap. 2 ¿Química artística o solo química?)_

-Podemos terminar la tarea en mi casa ¿Te parece bien Azul?

-Sí. Vamos.

Serio y Azul se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de nuestro tigrillo. Era marrón claro, de dos pisos con puerta de madera y en el segundo piso tenía dos ventanas, una era de la pieza de serio _(P: Habitación o alcoba en términos argentinos)._

-Mis padres no vendrán hasta tarde, tenemos hasta entonces porque traerán a mi primo y él no nos dejara trabajar en paz.

-No necesitamos mucho tiempo, ya lo tenemos casi a la mitad. **(¿5 hojas es casi la mitad?)**_(P: ¿Cuánto va a estar corrigiendo la señorita Soledad?)_

-Vamos a mi cuarto para poder usar la computadora.

Azul y los demás habían estado en la casa de Serio millones de veces pero nunca se dejaban de asombrar de lo linda y grande que era.

Primero un recorrido por el primer piso: Abrimos la puerta de calle y entramos a una sala bastante amplia con una tv, no gigante pero si muy grande, sobre un escritorio a la Izquierda y a la derecha un sofá para 4 personas. Seguimos caminando derecho y cruzamos una puerta que da a la muy amplia cocina-comedor que tiene una mesa rectangular y ocho sillas acomodadas alrededor. Al final se puede ver una puerta corrediza de vidrio que da al aun más grande jardín.

Volvemos a la sala y subimos la escalera que está a la derecha al lado de la puerta. Estando arriba vemos como en un corredor con baranda de un lado que da a la sala y del otro lado había cuatro puertas y dos más, una en cada punta del pasillo.

Llegamos a la pieza de Serio en la punta del pasillo, entramos y vemos un amplio lugar con paredes amarillo claro y techo blanco. En las paredes había estantes con bolas de nieve, libros y figuras de tigres. Contra la pared podemos ver un gran escritorio bajo la ventana, con una compu último modelo en la punta y un estéreo en la otra punta, dos sillas frente al escritorio y para rematar: lo que tiene toda pieza, una cama con la cabecera contra la pared y una mesita de noche de cada lado. Y para terminar con la descripción un poster tamaño medio de los Caballeros de Nitza pegado sobre la cama.

_(P: Me gustaría vivir en su casa TT_TT) _**(No te quejes que nuestra casa es de las más grandes que conozco y nuestra pieza es la única con TV y reproductor de música. Pero si, yo también la quiero TT_TT)**

Volviendo con Azul y Serio, los encontramos en la pieza de Serio sentados al escritorio, Azul busca información en la compu y Serio anota lo que encuentran.

Su trabajo era sobre una mescla de sus gustos: química y arte. Para ser más entendible, la composición química de las pinturas y como esta influía en la utilización y aplicación de los distintos tipos de pinturas sobre tal o cual material.

Volviendo al tema… Pasó una hora y ya lo tenían listo al trabajo.

-Listo por fin.

-sí. Pero le falta algo…

-Azul, ya tiene 25 hojas, con dibujos y gráficos incluidos, ¿Qué más le puede faltar?

-El título, solo eso Serio.

-Cierto, ¿tienes alguna idea?

-No. Tú eres el artista, ponlo tú.

-¿Qué tal…?mmm… "Química artística"

-Me gusta. Dame un bolígrafo.

Cuando Serio le alcanza la birome a Azul ella roza la mano de su amigo, pero esta vez lo sintió distinto, como si eso la hubiera hecho sentir bien.

-(¿Qué fue eso, porque me sentí distinta? Esto no me pasó antes, nunca me sentí así solo por tocarlo)

En cambio Serio no sintió nada nuevo, lo mismo sí, pero no se preocupo por eso.

Azul anoto el titulo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y Serio lo noto.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estas un poco roja, ¿Te pasa algo?

Esto la pone un poco nerviosa y se sonroja más

-No, estoy bien.

-Segura.- Serio se le acerca y pone su mano en la frente de Azul para ver si tiene fiebre, obvio que Azul se volvió a sentir, no rara, sino súper rara, pero más tranquila que antes y pudo calmarse y volver a su color original.

-Por suerte no tienes fiebre y ya no estás roja.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien.

-Bien, ya terminamos la tarea y aun no son las 4. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-No sé, podemos ver televisión, sentarnos en el jardín, salir a hacer algo… Decide.

-Tu jardín es hermoso vallamos allí.

-Bien vamos.

El jardín de Serio era increíble: súper grande con una gran fuente al costado, las paredes estaban tapadas por unas muy lindas enredaderas repletas de flores y en el fondo una gigantesca pileta con un camino que llegaba hasta la puerta de la cocina.

Los dos se sentaron en el pasto y empezaron a charlar de distintas cosas hasta que salto el tema de Serena:

-Serio ¿Qué piensas de Serena?

-Ni idea apenas la conocimos.

-No, me refiero a que es lo que baya a cambiar con su presencia

-Supongo que necesitaremos modificar nuestras estrategias, pero siendo 5 tal vez sea más fácil derrotar a los divinos

-cierto, ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta?

-¿Qué no nos dijo su tótem?

-Sí, me leíste la mente. ¿Cuál se te ocurre que pueda ser?

-Ni idea, pero es rosado.

Azul lo mira con cara de _¿Qué?_

-¿No te fijaste en sus bandas?

-No, ¿Tu si?

-Sí eran rosas.

Entonces Suena el teléfono y Serio entra a contestar:

-Hola

-_Serio, soy Paco, hay un divino en el parque. Nos vemos hay, Avísale a Azul._

**Continuara…**

**(¿Y?) **_(P: Un poco corto)_** (Bueno, es que todavía no llegamos a la parte más interesante) **_(P: Cierto. ¿Algún mensaje para quien este leyendo?)_** (Si, todavía sigue vigente la pregunta del cap. 1) **_(P: También los que ya contestaron puede tener otro intento)_** (Exactamente, porque quizás acertaron, quizás no. Y las respuestas más parecidas…) **_(P: …Van a aparecer en el cap. Que revela el porqué del título.)_

_**Suerte ; )**_


	3. Una explicación y una nueva amiga

**Disclaimer:** los combo niños no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, los genios que los trajeron al mundo. **Solo Serena es de mi invención.**

Si alguien sabe cómo hacer para que en le sumary me quede Paco-Complet porfa díganme.

Bueno, llegamos al cap. 3 de mi primer longfic =D. Espero que les guste, y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. Bua, no los aburro más.

Suerte =)

_Los cuatro se separaron para terminar la tarea…_

_**(P: Cap. 3: Una explicación y una nueva amiga)**_

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa, Serena?

-Sí, te diría que vayamos a mi casa pero aun estamos de mudanza.

-no importa. Ven.

Los dos se fueron caminando hasta la casa de Paco, pero antes de llegar pasaron por una heladería, y Paco invito a Serena a tomar un helado.

-Gracias Paco, eres muy amable.

-no hay problema. Elige los gustos.

-Pistache.

Paco no puede evitar una pequeña risita.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No. Solo que el pistache es el gusto favorito de Pilar, y ella es quien más helado come.

-¿Ella era el águila?

-No, esa es Azul.

-Ho, cierto. Voy a tardar un poco en recordarlo, al menos se dé quien es cada nombre.

_(P: Flash back)_

Suena el timbre y termina la clase del día. Todos salen corriendo y los 5 combo niños se paran en la puerta para presentarse formalmente.

-Hola chicos, ella es Serena.

-Hola, yo soy Pilar, mi tótem es la iguana. **(Totalmente excitada)**

-yo soy Serio, tigrillo.

-Curioso nombre, ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

-Soy Azul, águila. Mucho gusto.

-Gracias. =)

**(Fin flash back)**

Terminaron sus helados y llegaron a casa de Paco.

La casa era de ladrillo visto; rojo, obvio. El interior de la casa no nos interesa tanto, solo digamos que era linda, pero mucho más chica que la de Serio.

Se instalaron en la pieza de Paco y comenzaron con la tarea. El titulo era "Novanock, el mejor deporte que se haya inventado".

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ya terminaron el trabajo _(P: Por suerte para la señorita Soledad, a diferencia de Azul y Serio, este solo tenía 4 páginas.) _**(Eso se consigue cuando trabajan juntos el más poético y creativo y la más aplicada y sabia. Yo solo me alegro de no tener que corregir ese súper trabajo).**

-Fiuf. Por fin, ya terminamos.

-Ay, Paco no fue para tanto.

-Tal vez para ti, pero yo nunca escribí tanto.

-Está bien, pero solo si me contestas las dudas que tengo.

-De acuerdo, eran como desaparecían los divinos y porque aparecen.

-Exacto.

-Bien, ¿conoces el mundo divino?

-sí, ya he estado en el.

-Alto, ¿Has estado en el mundo divino?

-Siiiii… larga historia.

-Pero me la cuentas luego. Bien, aparecen en el mundo humano cuando su portal es abierto alterando su estado.

-¿Alterando su estado? ¿Portal?

-Un portal es un objeto material en donde están sellados los divinos.

-Como una estatua o un libro

-Exacto. Imagina que un divino esta sellado en una estatua, si la rompes alteras su estado. La otra manera de que aparezcan en nuestro mundo es utilizar algún objeto especial como el birimbao del maestre o el agogo dorado.

-Sé que es el agogo, pero, ese birambu… ¿Qué es?

-1° es birimbao, 2° es ese arco con una calabaza atada en un extremo. Recuerdas lo que tocaba el maestre cuando lo conociste.

-AAAAAAAA. Si ya lo recuerdo, lo hacía sonar con una vara.

-Si

-Una pregunta menos.

-Bien, ahora la otra. Desaparecen cuando hacemos la súper explosión: eso es canalizar nuestro espíritu animal para sellarlo en algún objeto que se convierte en portal.

-Wow. Qué bien explicas las cosas.

-¿Deveras?

-Sí, si quieres una prueba dime como aparecen los divinos en la ciudad.

-Esa es fácil: Diadoro era alcalde de Nova Nitza y… digamos que no fue el mejor candidato existente. Termino su periodo de gobierno y, lógicamente, perdió las elecciones. Desde entonces su "asistente sabelotodo" Góme**z** **(N/A: Gracias L.A.M. ;-) **estuvo estudiando los portales divinos y… para no alargar liberan un promedio 2 o 3 divinos al mes.

-Te lo dije: lo explicaste más clarito que el agua.

-Gracias n.n - Bastante sonrojado por el cumplido.

-No es nada, solo la verdad.- Sonríe tiernamente.

-(¿Será así como se siente Serio cuando esta con Azul?)-(L)-oye, dime, ¿es difícil el cambio de ciudad?

-Sí y no. Sonara raro, pero lo único que extraño es la escuela, nada más.

-¿Solo la escuela? ¿Tu casa, amigos, nada?

-No, la verdad me alegra estar aquí, tengo malos recuerdos allí y no tenía amigos, compañeros con que me llevaba bien sí; pero no amigos. Y en la escuela estaba mi único escape de todo lo malo.

-¿Puedo saber porque?

Serena sonríe y mira a Paco a los ojos.

-El profesor José. Se podría decir que fue lo más cercano a un amigo que tuve excluyendo a mi hermana.

En este punto los ojos se le ponen un tanto vidriosos y Paco se siente mal por haber preguntado, aunque no sabe porque.

-Perdona si pregunte de más.

-No es eso, es solo un triste recuerdo pero ya paso, será para la próxima vez.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si tu lo deseas, nadie te obligara a contarlo.

-Gracias Paco. ¿Recuerdas que dije que no tengo amigos?

-Si

-Ahora ya encontré al primero.

Los dos sonríen y se abrazan. En ese instante Serena pudo darse cuenta de que había algo en Paco que la hacía sentir confiada, calmada, y más feliz que nunca.

Paco, poniéndose colorado, siente algo que nunca sintió, algo que él sospechaba desde el principio, algo que lo ponía más feliz que el novanock, algo que lo impulso a decir algo que nunca pensó decir.

-Serena…

-Dime.

-Te quiero, nunca pensé en decírselo a nadie, pero lo hago ahora: Te quiero- _(P: Por fin llegamos a lo interesante…) _**(¡NO INTERRUMPAS!) **_(P: Perdón)_

-Yo también te quiero Paco.

Se separan del interminable abrazo y se miran a los ojos.

**(Ahora si se puede interrumpir) **_(P: OK, Solo una pregunte: ¿Por qué Paco es el valiente y no Serio?)_** (Porque Paco también tiene derecho de ser el centro de atención. ¿No?)**_ (P: Si, y es más fácil prestarle atención cuando no la pide a gritos) _ _**Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.**_

Suena el teléfono y Paco sale de su pieza para atenderlo.

-Hola…. Sí no vemos allí.-Cuelga y marca otro número. Dice unas palabras y vuelve a colgar.

Vuelve a su pieza y animadamente dice.

-¿Tienes tu mascara aquí?__

_-_Sí.

-Bien, entonces podrás lucirte como combo niño por primera vez. Vamos.

-Genial. Mi primer día y ya podre debutar. No perdamos tiempo.

-¡COMBO NIÑOS, VAMONOS!

- ?

-Siempre lo decimos antes de luchar con un divino.

-Bien, entonces… ¡Combo niños vámonos!

Salen corriendo de la casa de Paco y van al parque en donde está el divino.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Si quieren hacer comentarios, preguntas, criticas **_(P: Solo las constructivas)_**, etc. Háganlas con total libertad y sin miedo de ofenderme o enojarme. **

**Chau.**

_(P: Ey, momento yo tengo una crítica)_**(OK, ¿Y esa es…?) **_(P: ¿Te olvidaste de mí o me dejaste fuera?) _**(Ay, no te quejes. Preferís aparecer pocas veces o ninguna) **_(P: OK, pero espero aparecer más veces en el próximo cap.)_

_(P: Suerte=) _**(Hey, esa es mi frase. B-/ ) **_(P: Y esta es mi revancha, je, je.)_


	4. Un día raro

**Disclaimer: ya saben. Serena y todos los divinos mencionados en este cap. Son solo míos.**

_**No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ahora aparece el primer divino de mi historia, y también el final los va a dejar con dudas…**_

Pensamientos _(P: Iner) _**(Yo)**

_Los cuatro se separaron para terminar la tarea…_

_(P: Cap.4: Un día raro.)_

Pilar, como no tenía nada más que hacer, se quedo en la biblioteca para ayudar al maestre Grinto.

El cargamento de libros no era muy grande, pero si pesado, lo que los obligo a hacer varios viajes antes de que quedaran todos acomodados.

-¿Cómo es posible que los libros pesen tanto? Solo son papel y tinta.

-Muy buena pregunta hija. Piensa en una hoja de papel, sola no es nada. Es liviana y se rompe con facilidad, pero un libro son muchas hojas trabajando en equipo. Eso pasa en la vida diaria: cuando un equipo está dividido son hojas sueltas pero cuando se unen no es tan fácil romperlo. ¿No crees?, yo sí.

-Porque todo lo convierte en una lección de vida

No terminaron de acomodar los libros que aparece Cabeza con el birimbao vibrando en la boca. Lo escupe y grita:

-Que estas esperando niña llama a los otros y vallan por ese divino. ¡RAPIDO!

-Ho si… quiero decir… que pena. No podre terminar con los libros Je Je.

Muestra todos los dientes que tiene y se va caminando de costado hasta llegar a un teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio de Grinto.

Marca el número de Paco y espera a que conteste.

-_Hola._

-Paco hay un divino suelto. Nos vemos en…heeee… ¿En donde esta maestre?

-En el parque niña. No se han dado cuenta de que todos los divinos se aparecen cerca del parque o el centro.

-Nos vemos en el parque. Avísales a los demás.

_(P: Unos minutos antes en otra parte de la ciudad…)_

Diadoro y Gómez estaban en un túnel bajo la ciudad buscando a un divino. _(P: Como siempre¬¬)_

-Explícame otra vez.

-Pero ya lo he hecho 7 veces.

-No importa hazlo otra vez.

-Bien. Buscamos a Negativo un divino muy poderoso que se alimenta de emociones malas y mientrras mas se alimenta de una víctima más control tiene sobrre ella.

-No habíamos liberado ya a un divino que hacia eso: el feo en blanco y negro.

-Sí, pero este es distinto jefe. Aquí es.

Se pararon frente a un mural. Gómez saca de su bolsillo una linterna conectada a una batería de un considerable tamaño e ilumino directo a un símbolo sobre el cual estaba parado el divino.

Un brillo de color amarillo salió de la imagen y apareció un divino de la altura de un adolecente, pero con apariencia de adulto. Era robusto de colores brillantes, un símbolo + en cada hombro y una sonrisa amistosa.

-Gracias por liberarme. ¿Necesitan mi ayuda para algo?

-Este divino si parece respetar a un líder cuando lo ve. Negativo necesito que uses tu habilidad sobre la alcaldesa para que pueda ocupar su puesto…

-¿Negativo? Creo que se equivocaron. Soy Positivo, Negativo es mi hermano mellizo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que haces?

-Buena pregunta mi amigo pelos azules. Como lo dice nuestros nombres yo soy el total opuesto de mi hermano, el se alimenta de las emociones negativas y las aumenta, pero yo no. Me gusta que todos estén alegres y sonrientes…

-Si, si. Solo dime cuál es tu poder y veré si me sirve o no.

(_P: Poniendo una cara muy cómica y un tono chistoso_)-Ay, el amargado no quiere escuchar. Bueno no va a escuchar nada porque me voy a encontrar a alguien más alegre.

Y dejando a Diadoro con la cara roja de rabia y a un Gómez muy tentado, se fue tranquilamente.

En el parque de Nova Nitzza **(N/A: Gracias otra vez L.A.M.)**…

_(P: Ahora si se empieza a poner buena la cosa)_

Los primeros en llegar fueron Azul y Serio porque la casa de Serio estaba a solo 4 cuadras.

-Qué extraño, no veo nada fuera de lo normal.

-Quizás nos equivocamos de parque.

-No, mi divinoberry indica que esta cerca…

En eso llega Pilar corriendo tan rápido que casi se le vuela la máscara.

-Ya llegue, ¿Dónde está el divino?-sin aparentar cansancio.

-No sabemos.

-Y… Paco y Serena

-Recuerda que Paco vive lejos

-Cierto Azul.

-Esperen, creo que lo vi.

-¿Dónde Serio?

-Allí Azul, corre en dirección a la alcaldía.

Lo empiezan a seguir y se encuentran con los dos que faltaban.

En un momento Positivo se freno y los combo también

-¿Qué divino es Azul?

-Aguarda Paco, no lo encontré aun.

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos Serena dijo algo que nadie esperaba…

-Yo si se quién es.

Unos metros más adelante Positivo empezó a hablar en vos alta.

-Estoy sintiendo dos emociones muy fuertes. Y a una la conozco.

Se da media vuelta grita al mismo tiempo que Serena.

-Positivo.

-Serena.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ ¿ QUEEEEE ? ? ? ! ! !.

Ignorando a los muy confundidos combo niños empezaron a jugar y hablar como si fueran amigos de la infancia.

-Veo que tienes mascara, no me digas que eres un combo ya.

-Pues si

-Entonces muéstrame. Pero alcánzame primero.

Empezó a correr y saltar pero Serena solo se rio y dijo:

-No necesito alcanzarte, tengo mi propio truco de 2do nivel.

Levanto sus brazos poniendo sus puños a la altura de su cara, los roto y en sus bandas apareció un símbolo en cada una. Junto sus bandas chocando los reversos de las muñecas, donde estaban los símbolos.

-¡Tótem toca transforma!... Elefante.

-Es un chiste, ya lo tienes. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que conseguirte el tótem?- A lo que Serena contesto orgullosamente:

-Una semana y ningún divino.

-Wow, eres un especial.

-Corrección: tengo, no soy. Y dime tu dijiste que había dos emociones fuertes.

-Ho cierto- le susurra al oído- Hay un chico en el grupo con un fuerte y puro amor no correspondido.

-Que lastima.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de la súper explosión.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero antes déjame advertirte de que quienes me liberaron lo hicieron porque pensaban que yo era Negativo.

-Bien lo recordare. Gracias por la visita.

Serena golpeo el piso e hizo la súper explosión. Un haz de luz la envolvió y cuando la luz llego a Positivo era amarilla.

Cuando desapareció el brillo se pudo ver un gran símbolo de "más" hecho de piedra.

Serena se dio vuelta y se encontró con que los demás chicos tenían la boca abierta y una cara de no entiendo nada.

Ella seguía transformada en elefante. Era, como había dicho Serio, de color rosa y tenía un grueso zigzag en un tono más claro a la altura del ombligo. Estando en su forma de elefante era mucho más grande y alta, sus manos eran iguales a las de Paco; no tenia trompa, pero si unas orejas muy grandes que demostraban que era un elefante africano.

_(P: En voz baja)_ -Hoooooooooooooo. Cierto que no les conté de Positivo…

Se des transforma y se acerca a donde están los demás

-No se los demás, pero creo que yo me perdí de algo

-La verdad Serio es que… Vieron la hora que es. Vamos Paco debemos terminar la tarea

-Pero la tarea esta…

-Shhhh… Luego te explico. ;)

-De acuerdo… Nos vemos mañana en clase amigos.

_(P: ¿Puedo narrar esta parte?) _**(Ok. Dale)**

_(P: Los dos se fueron corriendo en dirección a la casa de Paco mientras los otros 3 tenían un "?"__sobre sus cabezas)_

-¿Alguien sabe algo que yo no?

-No lo creo Pilar. Quizás el divinoberry tenga alguna pista ¿Azul?

-"Positivo: nivel 5" WOW "utiliza las emociones negativas y las transforma en positivas. Su fuente energía se basa en la felicidad y alegría de quien lo rodea. Se lleva bien con los humanos y ayuda a quien se lo pida con la única condición de que sea para bien y felicidad de los demás o que al menos no cause ningún mal a nadie."

¿Me ayudaría a ser el novio de Azul?

-"Es uno de los miembros de la… ¿familia divina n° 7?"

-. No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir.

-yo tampoco Pilar, ¿Alguna idea Serio?

-"Familia divina n° 7"… Un momento: FAMILIA, primo. Ho no olvide que hoy viene mi primo, y debo estar para recibirlo.

-¿Y porque tanto problema?, que acaso viene de otro país solo a visitarte, ¡esto es un misterio!

-No, no viene de otro país Pilar, pero sí de otra ciudad. No podemos seguir investigando mañana.

-Creo que serio tiene razón, el divinoberry tiene poca batería

_(P: Resignada)_-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana.

_(P: Cada quien se fue a su casa pensando el muy raro día que habían tenido, pero nadie consiguió entenderlo)._

_**Continuara…**_

**Última oportunidad para responder la pregunta del cap. 1.**

**Suerte=)**


	5. Una sombra protectora y una oscura

**Disclaimer: los Combo Niños no me pertenecen bla, bla, son de los genios franceses.**

Después del raro cap. que subí deben estar diciendo "¿Qué cosas tiene esta chica en su muy loca cabeza? Bueno, ahora van a enterarse. Este es el más importante cap. de la historia hasta que pase algo que… no les voy a decir, pero se van a dar cuenta. Bye.

_(P: Cap.5: Una sombra protectora y una oscura en el pasado)_

Para empezar vamos a ver qué es lo que paso con Serio:

Vamos. Corre, corre. Sé que mi casa está a solo 4 cuadras, pero es mucho para alguien que esta apurado.

No puede ser, ya son las seis y media, y aun tengo que ordenar la sala antes de que Tomas llegue.

_(P: Por si alguien tiene dudas, Tomas es el primo de Serio)_

Espero que Paco averigüe algo de todo este lio. Qué bien, falta solo media cuadra. Espero que no lleguen antes o tendré problemas.-_-

**(Después de 15 minutos de trabajo todo estaba impecable. El problema es que Serio se ahoga en un vaso de agua: la casa estaba limpia) **_(P: Nunca creí que Serio fuera un fanático de la limpieza) _**(Al menos también ocupo el tiempo poniendo la mesa y con otros detalles)**

_**Mientras Serio llega y hace la limpieza vamos a ver qué tal le va a Azul:**_

Su casa está más cerca del parque que la de Serio, así que llego más rápido. Enchufo el divinoberry y se tiro sobre su cama.

Que día… ¿Qué es lo que paso con las bandas de Serena? ¿Familia divina, N° 7, truco de 2° nivel? ¿Cómo conocía al divino? ¿Qué más preguntas van a surgir?

Espero que mañana nos diga algo…

_(P: Ahora vamos a ver lo que nos interesa. En la pieza de Paco…)_

Durante el camino Serena no dijo ni una palabra, y corría como si tuviera alas en los pies. Por fin llegaron y entraron, también corriendo, en la pieza de Paco.

-¿Ahora me dirás algo?- dijo Paco jadeando por el cansancio.

-Disculpa, es que…- Hace una pausa para respirar-…es algo difícil y prefería hablar contigo antes de…-otra pausa para respirar-…decirles a los demás.

-De acuerdo.

Se sentaron en la cama y respiraron profundo para no parar durante el relato.

-Bien, esto empieza un par de años atrás. Es una historia triste, pero termino bien… por lo menos hasta ahora lo está…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé. Mi vida ha sido muy rara y difícil, no tengo idea de cuándo volverá a cambiar.

Serena inclina la cabeza y mira el piso con una triste expresión. Paco puso sus manos sobre las de su "amiga" y la miro con una tierna cara de comprensión.

-No me digas lo que no desees.

-Prefiero decirlo todo- Sonríe, se siena erguida y empieza a narrar

-Hace tres años ocurrió lo más devastador de toda mi vida… Yo tengo una hermana melliza. Hacíamos todo juntas, incluso estábamos en el mismo salón. Pero un día, ese terrible día… Ella había salido con una amiga, y papa la buscaba con el auto para volver a casa.

Cuando volvían hubo un accidente: papá estuvo en el hospital 1 día sin heridas de gravedad, pero mi hermana Laura… - Hace una dolorosa pausa para tragar saliva y siguió contando con dificultad-…ella… no sobrevivió… ni siquiera salió del auto con vida…- En este momento empieza a llorar en silencio y Paco la rodea con su brazo apretándola suavemente.

-Calma, calma.- Es lo único que se le ocurre a Paco en su sincero intento de tranquilizarla.

Después de un momento Serena se calmo y le sonrió agradecida.

-Lo lamento de verdad.

-No lo hagas, ya paso y sentirlo no cambia nada. Además lo que sigue te interesara.

-En ese caso déjame oír.- y consigue sacarle una alegre sonrisita.

-Bien. Una semana después de… eso, volví a la escuela donde todos "sentían" lo que paso, pero lo sentían porque Laura era amiga de casi todos, no lo sentían por mí. Sin ella presente yo no tenía nadie con quien hablar o estar, ella era mi única amiga.

Todos los maestros notaban lo mal que estaba no solo por mi cara, sino que mis notas bajaron de ochos y nueves a 3 y 2,50. Pero el que más se preocupo por eso fue el profesor José. El había hablado con mamá y papá muchas veces y a ninguno se les ocurría que hacer.

Un día llegue a la clase de gimnasia y se asusto de la cara que tenia. Al final de la clase me llamo y dijo que quería hablar con migo – (**Desde este momento y hasta que vuelva a avisar, la historia la van a narrar Serena y P.)**

-Me preocupas mucho Serena. Nunca fuiste la persona más sociable de la clase, pero siempre eras alegre, tenías una sonrisa en el rostro y demostrabas esfuerzo en clase.

-¿y qué pasa con eso? – Respondí

-¿y qué pasa con eso?, te has vuelto el total opuesto de lo que fuiste. Quiero saber que ha pasado y si puedo ayudar en algo para que seas la de antes.

-¡ ¿Qué PASO? ¡Paso que Laura murió! ¡Y no…! No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer. Ya ni siquiera tiene sentido vivir…- Con esa… estúpida frase me di vuelta y me fui, pero al profesor le cayó terrible ese último comentario, porque desde ese día se convirtió en mi sombra: siempre me vigilaba y cuidaba. _(P: Como para no preocuparse, imaginen lo que pensarían si alguien habla de no vivir.)_

Yo no iba a suicidarme pero lo pensaba… Habló con mis papas de nuevo y les comento que sabía capoeira y si me enseñaba tal vez fuera una distracción y una excusa para vigilarme. Aceptaron enseguida y me enviaron casi obligada a aprender capoeira, tanto les importo a los maestros que la escuela le daba permiso de usar el gimnasio después de clase y en fines de semana. Todos los días a después de clase me quedaba practicando hasta tarde y después me llevaba a mi casa. Los fines de semana no eran excusa para no practicar, de hecho me enseñaba mucho más.

-Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Recuérdalo siempre.- es lo que me repetía todos los días antes de empezar la práctica y después de terminar.

Con el tiempo me empezó a gustar la capoeira y eso era mi escape del mundo problemático que se había formado en mi cabeza. Aprendí rápido y de a poco empecé a dejar el pasado.

Un día me ocurrió algo que no recuerdo bien, pero me trastorno. Eso preocupo a José, hasta el punto en que dijo:

-Se acabo la clase.

-Pero solo pasaron 10 minutos de clase, falta más de una hora.

-No importa, ahora voy a contarte una historia.

_(P: Ya saben: quienes son los combo niños, los divinos, etc.)_

-Increíble, ¿todo eso es real?

-Si. Es más, te contare un secreto: yo fui un combo niño.

_(P: No hace falta describir la cara de Serenar)_

-Si es cierto. Incluso te presentare a un amigo.

-¿Lo llamara por teléfono?

-Nada de eso-saco unas campanitas doradas de una mochila que tenía siempre y dijo- este es el agogo dorado. Son muy difíciles de conseguir, pero mi maestre le regalo uno a cada uno de mis compañeros.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-¿Recuerdas ese mundo divino del que te hable?

-si.

-Bien, esta es una llave para entrar al mundo divino. Lo hacemos sonar con una secuencia de tres golpes rápidos y dos lentos y… buala.

Vi el portal y a través de él una gran cantidad de criaturas que me saludaban. José grito el nombre de un divino, él le respondió con un hola y salió.

-Hacia meses que no ibas al Mundo divino.

-Estuve ocupado. Ella es Serena

-Hola Serena, soy Positivo; y veo que esta triste por algo, cuéntame.

_(P: Serena le cuenta la historia a Positivo y de apoco empieza a sentirse mejor. Cuando termina de contar el relato inesperadamente empieza a reírse)_

-¿Por qué me estoy riendo?

-porque ese es mi don, tomo las emociones de las personas y de los divinos y las transformo en felices sacando el mejor recuerdo de ellas. En tu caso el recordar a tu hermana es doloroso, pero tienes recuerdos muy felices con ella y de alguna manera estas aquí por ella, no nos habríamos conocido si no pasaba ese accidente. No te engañes pensando que nada surgió de la tristeza, No hay mal que por bien no venga, es lo que le decía mi mama a mi hermano.

-Tienes razón, deseo con todo mi corazón que mi hermana este aquí con migo, pero el estar aquí no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Tampoco te engañes con eso, tú hermana si esta aquí, mientras la recuerdes con el amor que siempre le has tenido, permanecerá en tu corazón para acompañarte siempre hasta el día de tu muerte cuando se volverán a reunir.

-Eso es cierto Serena, ella siempre ha estado contigo, aunque no la puedas ver.

_(P: Serena sonríe mientras se le cae una pequeña lágrima._

_Después de eso Positivo le cuenta un par de historias, algunas muy graciosas, y hablaron un rato largo.)_

-Tú dijiste que tenías un hermano ¿no?

-Es cierto, es el exacto opuesto mío. ¿Recuerdas los poderes que tengo?

-Si: sientes las emociones de los demás y los transformas en felices.

-Sí, mi hermano Negativo toma las emociones y las destroza: es de esos que meten el dedo en la herida, que te muestra la mancha en la pared blanca por mínima que sea.

-No me gustaría encontrarlo en un mal día.

-Nadie puede escapar de la felicidad, pero por fortuna las personas con una fuerte voluntad son capases de tomar lo mejor de lo malo y aferrarse a ello, en otras palabras ser optimista.

-Es mejor que no me lo cruce porque optimismo eso es lo que nunca tuve.

-No te preocupes, eso es algo que se aprende y desarrolla

-Tu maestre tiene razón, el optimismo se puede desarrollar, claro que requiere mucho esfuerzo.

Hablamos unas horas más, luego me dejaron sonar el agogo para que Positivo regrese al mundo divino y José me llevó a mi casa.

**(Ahora sigo yo) **_(P: Lastima, me estaba gustando aparecer más que vos) _**(¬¬)**

-Y básicamente esa es la historia de mi vida, bueno… Falta decir que un día fui al circo y me permitieron acariciar al elefante, José me explico que paso y arreglo que viniera aquí.

-Que increíble historia tienes…- Ella sonríe.

-¿Tienes alguna duda de algo?

-¡Claro que tengo!, y más de una.

-Bien, dispara la primera.

-¿Que fue esa cosa que hiciste con tus bandas? ¿Cómo te transformaste sin tocar un tótem? Y ¿porque no nos transformamos nosotros?

-en primer lugar dije LA primer pregunta no 3. -_-* En segundo las tres tienen la misma respuesta…

-¡¿…?- Paco en tiende menos que ustedes, quédense tranquilos que lo voy a explicar =D

-Sabes que soy un combo niño de 2° nivel ¿no?

_(P: Paco hiso cortocircuito, no puede reaccionar más que para parpadear incrédulo)_

- ¿Sabes que es un combo niño de segundo nivel?

-n-n-n-no, creo que no

-Lo hare rápido, tengo un tótem especial y eso…

-¿Un qué?

-creo que será mejor que mañana les explique el maestre. Pero para matar el suspenso te diré que tengo un súper poder combo niño.

-Wow, creo que ahora comprendo algo.

_(P: Ahora nos toca ver que es lo que pasa con Pilar, nuestra querida y loca Pilar)_

Mientras va caminando a su casa va hablando sola y reflexionando… a su manera…

-¿Alienígenas? No

¿Vampiros? No

¿Zombis? No

¿Hombre lobo? Tal vez

¿Control mental? Podría ser

¿Alguna clase de súper poder Combo niño?- Se para un segundo, lo piensa le crese un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, y decide…- Naaaaaaaa…, eso sería exagerar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Fuuuuuuuffffffffffff… hace tiempo que no escribía. Perdón, es que se me presentaron una secuencia se situaciones, problemitas y problemones que no me dejaban seguir el fic. =*(**_

_**Ya hasta deben haberse olvidado de que trata la historia. Jaja**_

(P: Pero espero que vos no te hayas olvidado de lo que dijiste) **(De que cosa… ah, sí ya caí: la tarea del cap. 1)**___(P: Exacto)_

Bueno: después de leer lo reviews me quede con tres comentarios y los voy a publicar en orden.

3° puesto: (lo corte para no alargar. Pueden verlo completo en el botoncito que está al lado del título, En otras palabras donde dice review) =)

Graywolf-kun

3/30/11 . chapter 1

muy buena historia, Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol, a quien vas a hacer sufrir, una tormenta en literatura (según el profe) es algo malo, mucho…

Si es cierto, voy a hacer sufrir a mas de uno, por eso aclare al principio que va a ser triste aunque no voy a poder resistir meter unos cuantos chistes _ (P: Ya saben que está loca) _Si, es cierto =D

2° puesto: EnigmaX

3/12/11. chapter 1

Significa que aunque haya problemas o situaciones graves o complicadas, siempre habrá una solución.

No es precisamente una predicción pero es el significado de la expresión y de alguna manera es lo que trato de expresar en el fic. Y por eso decidí darle el 2° lugar.

1° puesto: anonimo

3/12/11. chapter 1

pues... creo que esa niña (Serena) va a sufrir algo trágico y... no sé, dar una lección de vida?

_(P: Simple pero aplica en la historia)_

Y es el único que se animo a opinar y arriesgo, y eso es exactamente lo que buscaba. Por eso es que le doy el primer lugar a "anonimo".


	6. La historia de dos hermanos

Ok, ya sé que me estoy tardando demasiado con este fic, ya sea que escriba el final original o el alternativo lo voy a tener que hacer tarde o temprano porque me siento en deuda con todos ustedes, su historias son: inspiradoras, hermosas, atrapantes, un lujo y/o comiquísimas y además no hay nada que odie más que un buen cuento dejado a la mitad (no es que crea que por ser mío es bueno, es por mensajes que me estuvieron dejando en el inbox).

Asique bueno: vamos con el fin alternativo, si tengo suerte y no me da un ataque de inspiración me va a tomas dos o tres caps. Y después les cuento a grandes rasgos cual era la idea original. _(P: Creo que van a coincidir en que no hay peor fastidio que tener un súper final re dramático y emocionante pero hasta que se te ocurre la historia y la contás… fuuu… no podes llegar a contarlo *)_

_(P: Iner) _**(Negrita, na/ yo peleando con mi iner a quien quiero mucho ^.^) **Pensamientos

Disclaimer: no va a ser el que pongo siempre porque recientemente salió a la luz que el verdadero creador de los Combo Niños es Fernando Lira. Hecha esa aclaración; los combo niños no me pertenecen, son de él bla bla bla

Los cuatro se fueron a sus casas y se quedaron pensando en lo que ocurrió con aquel divino…

_**(P: Cap.6: La historia de dos hermanos)**_

_(P: Al día siguiente en la escuela…)_

**(En realidad no voy a empezar ahí.) **_(P: ¿Cómo q no?) _**(Se me ocurrió q podemos empezar un rato antes con cada uno de los Combo Niños para continuar con las ideas q se formaron. ¿Qué tal?) **_(P: Me gusta… puedo narrar yo el primero) _**(¬¬ ya me lo veía venir… hagamos dos y dos) **_(P: Pero ahora son 5…) _**(Ya sé, pero Pilar se quedó desvariando con sus teorías raras toda la noche asique a ella la dejamos en paz hasta que llegue a la escuela =P).**

_(P: Paco estaba apoyado contra la pared de la casa donde vivía Serena. La noche anterior habían acordado encontrarse e ir juntos a la escuela para seguir hablando, después de que a Paco le saliera lo caballero y la acompañara a su casa. Serena estaba feliz y agradecida de ser nueva en la ciudad porque no se iba a ubicar de noche y eso le daba una excusa para seguir estando con Paco. 3_

_Serena estaba es su pieza terminando d arreglarse y moviéndose con mucha dificultad entre todas las cajas que escondían al piso y lo hacían parecer un laberinto. Cuando estuvo lista agarro su mochila y salió para encontrarse con Paco.)_

-¿lista?

-Sip.

-pues en marcha.

_(P: El camino a la escuela fue exactamente igual a la caminata de la noche anterior: empezaron hablando de los divino y del novanock pero cuando se dieron cuenta estaban hablando de sus cosas más privadas, de las que nunca le habían dicho a nadie y para cuando llegaron a la escuela estaban caminando de la mano. Ninguno sabía cuándo paso, pero paso y estaban felices d eso. (L)_

_Cuando llegaron al salón solo estaba Pilar) _**(Comiendo moras como siempre. ;) **_(P: Apenas los vio llegar salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, casi estrellándose con Serena.)_

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Eres un zombi o te controlan los alienígenas?

-Ehhh… Ehhh… O.O*

-Cálmate Pilar. Dime porque crees siempre que las cosas raras son obra de los aliens.- le dice Paco para darle una salida a Serena

-no todo, a veces son los vampiros o los robots… Ellos serán los causantes del fin de la humanidad…

-ay por favor… el día que hables de los dinosaurios voy a terminar de preocuparme.

-Naaaaa… los dinosaurios murieron hace tiempo. No me digas que eres tan iluso de pensar que nos dominaran creaciones genéticas de animales muertos.

-Con tigo no se puede razonar -.-*

-Como digas ¬¬*… ¡pero quiero respuestas!

-como salgo de esta… de acuerdo… pero espera a que estemos todos. Pero quédate tranquila de que no soy… bueno… todas esas cosas raras que has dicho *=/

-Genial. En ese caso nos llevaremos muy bien ^.^

**(Ahora que terminaste tu parte sigo yo)**

Serio se despertó muy temprano. Se preparó un desayuno rápido, lavo los platos que quedaron de la noche anterior y salió de su casa antes de que despertaran sus padres y las visitas. Fue caminando lentamente en dirección a un parque al que solía ir cuando tenía que pensar o quería escribir. Tenía buenos recuerdos de sus amigos en ese parque y la mejor de las ventajas era que estaba en el camino entre la escuela y la casa de Azul. Era el lugar donde se unían los caminos de ambos y no necesitaba excusa para encontrarla "por coincidencia" si se sentaba en un banco.

Se sentó con su cuaderno y empezó a garabatear entre sus poemas algunos dibujos, simples pero muy artístico. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en Azul, lo mucho que la amaba y como desearía ser lo suficientemente valiente coma para confesarle su secreto más grande que no se dio cuenta que Azul había llegado hacia 5 minutos y al verlo tan concentrado no pudo resistir las ganas de darle un susto.

Sigilosamente se acercó por atrás y miro los dibujitos del cuaderno sobre su hombro.

-Son muy hermosos Serio.

-¡Ahhh…! Azul, que susto. ¿Desde hace cuánto que estas aquí?- le preguntó preocupado de que hubiera visto algo que lo delatara.

-Acabo de llegar.-dice mientes abraza a Serio por detrás- No esperaba verte aquí tan temprano.

-desperté temprano y no me pude dormir, asique decidí venir aquí y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Je je -.-*

-Yo estoy igual. Por eso estoy aquí: tú siempre sales temprano de tu casa y pensé que si te esperaba podríamos hablar antes de llegar a la escuela.

-Espera, ¿me quería esperar a mí para hablar?

-Si tonto- dice riendo dulcemente -Eres el único con quien puedo hablar sin que me interrumpa con alguna rareza como Pilar o con un comentario fuera de tema como Paco. Además… cuando hablo con tigo es distinto, tú me escuchas y me entiendes.

-Pues, no sé qué decir. Gracias.

-Siempre te ruborizas con cualquier cumplido ^.^

-Ehhh… ¿Si? Ohhh… que vergüenza TT_TT

-Ja ja a mí me parece tierno, no te avergüences

-Gracias. Siempre eres buena con migo. ¿De que querías hablar?

-De lo que paso ayer. Me quedaron muchas cosas dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Si te soy sincero me había olvidado del tema. ¿Pudiste averiguar algo más con el divino berry?

-Sí. Descubrí que los divinos se agrupan en familias, son como grupos étnicos. Hay cuatro grandes familias: los que están relacionados con los animales y atacan de forma física.

-¿Como el Búfalo, Súper Señor Agua, Mamaconda y Perro Cerebro?

-Exacto. Y los que lo hacen de manera hipnótica, psicológica, etc.

-El Gueco, Mono, Loro y Ave.

-y los de forma humana que se dividen en los mismo grupos.

-Los de manera física serian Guismo, Duplico, Cambiador, Deceptiva, el Magnífico, etc. Y de la otra manera son Beso, Beso, Amor, Amor (aún tengo pesadillas con ella), el mariachi loco, Cerebrón, Avaricioso, Chiquito y demás.

-Exacto. Cada familia a su vez esta sub dividida y para distinguirlas los antiguos combo niños les asignaron un número. El 7 representa a los que afectan o transforman las emociones.

-ya esto hasta la coronilla de esos divinos ¬¬

- pero no todos son malos, al menos no el de ayer.

-?

-El Divino Berry es como un libro. ¿Sabes? Los capítulos dedicados a cada divino son muy cortos. Son los que leo antes de cada pelea. Eso es porque no merecen mucha explicación o porque no se conoce sobre ellos. Los 10 primeros son de los que no se sabe mucho… El divino con el que nos encontramos era uno de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estuve leyendo hasta tarde. Lo primero es saber que los divinos son como nosotros. No son malos solo por el hecho de ser divinos. ¿Recuerdas al Gaseoso? Causo muchos destrozos pero él pensaba que no estaba haciendo nada malo, Diadioro lo embaucó.

-Como Serpia. Incluso se hicieron amigas.

-Es cierto. Los 10 primeros divinos son todos malos, y con malos me refiero a verdaderamente maléficos. No hay mucha información pero si hay registros de los ataques. Pero de dos de ellos si se conocen datos, son los divinos más documentados de la historia. Ellos son los hermanos Positivo y Negativo.

En este punto deben estar como Serio que tenía muchísimas dudas pero no interrumpía porque más le intrigaba ver hasta donde llegaban con ese relato.

-Positivo dijo algo sobre su hermano. Creo que era una advertencia. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y eso me preocupa. Ellos son los números dos y tres en la escala. El nivel 5 es el máximo.

-Wow. Suerte que no necesitamos luchar ayer.

-Tienes más razón de la que piensas. Para nuestra suerte el 2 es Positivo y es el único bueno de esa lista. El motivo por el cual los demás son tan malvados es por el poder que tienen. Es lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo desde siempre: mientras más poder más corrupción y deseos de más poder. Negativo es el hermano gemelo de Positivo y deberían ser iguales, tener el mismo número en la escala…

-¿Y por qué no es así?

-Ese es lo increíble de la historia. Te leeré algo: es la historia de ellos. Se conoce porque Positivo la conto, es por él que se conoce muchas cosas de los divinos. Escucha:

Mi hermano no siempre fue como lo es ahora. Nuestros poderes no deberían ser los opuestos; es más, deberían complementarse como lo hacían cuando éramos niños: fuimos mejores amigos durante toda nuestra infancia. Hacíamos el mejor equipo: al inicio él podía tomar las emociones negativas de los demás y disminuirlas, yo tomaba las emociones positivas y las aumentaba. Él era el divino más amable y con más voluntad que existió, eso le permitía apoderarse de esos sentimientos y luego deshacerse de ellos.

Éramos inseparables; pero al crecer, Negativo empezó a ser rebelde: le costaba más ser optimista y los sentimientos lo dominaban antes de eliminarlos. Con el tiempo empezó a explorar sus poderes con ideas que me preocupaban. Un día se enfrentó con un divino que nos había molestado toda la vida, mi hermano hizo algo terrible; termino su ensayo con el: demostró que era capaz de moldear las emociones según su antojo. Ese divino sucumbió ante sus miedos y se quitó la vida usando sus propios poderes. Ese día perdí a mi hermano para siempre. Ese día se me rompió el corazón.

Desde entonces lo único que ha deseado es obtener más poder y nunca más hemos podido hablar. Sus poderes lo absorbieron, perdió el control de sí mismo. Se volvió el divino más peligroso que he conocido.

Azul termino de leer y miro a Serio a los ojos esperando su reacción.

-Es horrible. Si Negativo era igual a su hermano… ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan alegre como el divino que vi ayer se volviera una cosa así?

-No lo sé. Pero hay más. Negativo solamente ha aparecido una vez en nuestro mundo y los combo niños no fueron capaces de detenerlo, debieron llamar a Positivo. Solo él fue capaz de derrotar a su hermano. Pero fue una batalla terrible. Luego de que fue devuelto al mundo divino su hermano oculto su portal en donde no fuera hallado por accidente.

-Estoy preocupado Azul. Si Negativo es liberado será muy malo…

-Por favor Serio no me hagas pensar en eso ahora. Eso me preocupa mucho, la verdad es que tengo miedo. Serio tengo mucho miedo.

La cara de Azul se transformó totalmente, se notaba que no mentía y tenía mucha razón para sentir miedo. Pero no era el momento de que el miedo ganara y Serio (aunque también lo sintiera) lo sabía bien.

Rodeo a su amada Azul con su brazo y ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Serio al tiempo que derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas. Él la abrazo con fuerza y ella empezó a respirar agitadamente tratando de no llorar. En ese momento pensó que iba a romper en llanto y lo único que la pudo calmar fue sentir que su mejor amigo estaba para ella, como siempre estaba y no la iba a abandonar cuando lo necesitara.

Serio empezó a hablar suavemente diciendo dulces palabras de consuelo que las transformo en un poema. Lentamente sentía como su amiga se calmaba y lo abrazaba.

Unos minutos después ella se separó del tigrillo respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Serio seco delicadamente las lágrimas de Azul con su dedo y le dio su mejor sonrisa a la vez que sostenía sus manos.

-Gracias. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

-Ni lo menciones, sin ti no sería nada. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida.

-Vamos. Llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Cierto, y hoy debemos entregar el trabajo.

-¡El trabajo! Lo olvide en casa.

-No importa. Te acompaño a tu casa, vamos a buscarlo.

-Eres increíble.

Empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la casa de Azul. Pocos segundos después de dejar el parque Serio noto a su amiga muy distante y preocupada. La rodo con su brazo suavemente para que sintiera que no estaba sola y ella empezó a caminar con más decisión. Siguieron así hasta llegar al umbral de la casa del águila.

Ella abrió la puerta y los dos entraron. La familia de Azul estaba en el comedor desayunando. Apenas los vieron llegar sus dos hermanas menores salieron corriendo para saludar a Serio a quien querían mucho. Ella busco el trabajo interminable, lo guardo en su mochila y ambos salieron en dirección a la escuela.

_(P: Tengo una queja)_** (Ok, ¿y cuál es?)**_ (P: Hace mucho que no aparezco…) _**(¬¬* ¿solo eso?) **_(P: No, también te olvidaste de algo) _**(Bueno, contalo vos).**

_(P: Apenas salieron por la puerta las hermanas de Azul empezaron a hablar en voz Baja)._

-¿Quieres aumentar la apuesta Celeste?

-No lo sé Violeta, ¿Tienes suficiente dinero para pagarme cuando pase?

-Vamos hermana. Azul es lista pero no tiene la menor idea. Yo estoy del lado de Serio, sé que en poco tiempo tendrá el valor necesario…

-No, no. ¿No has visto como lo mira últimamente? Se dará cuenta en cualquier momento. Te lo aseguro.

-Tal vez no se dé cuenta.

-Es posible que no reconozca que Serio siente lo mismo, pero si se dará cuenta de que lo ama. La apuesta no es quien se da cuenta primero, es quien da el primer paso. Aunque nuestra hermana sea cobarde pelea por lo que quiere.

-Como digas, pero Serio te cerrara la boca en cualquier momento.

-Bien Violeta, la última vez lo dejamos en diez pepitas. Lo subo a quince. ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto.

_(P: Con un apretón de manos las gemelas de 9 años cerraron su apuesta por tercera vez en el mes y decima desde que la iniciaron seis meses atrás)._

**Continuara…**

**Les prometo que el próximo cap. Viene pronto.**


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

Disclaimer: el del cap. Anterior. Serena, Positivo, Negativo y la ciudad Antigua Nitza (si está mal escrito no es mi culpa: el corrector me lo cambia sin preguntar cada vez que lo corrijo) son totalmente míos.

Me di cuenta que los símbolos, mayor y menor, que usaba para poner los pensamientos no aparecen así que desde ahora van a aparecer así: ^pensamiento^

_**(P: La calma entes de la tormenta)**_

Serio y Azul llegaron a la escuela cuando estaba tocando el timbre, un par de segundos después que la señorita Soledad. Entraron y se ubicaron al fondo del salón, en sus asientos de siempre.

Pilar y Paco no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con ellos antes de que empiece la clase, lo que a Serena le dio más tiempo para pensar en que decir y como.

-Bien niños, es tiempo de que entreguen sus trabajos. Por favor revisen que la caratula tenga el nombre de los dos. Los iré llamando por lista y vendrán los dos. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

-Azul.

Los dos se acercaron con una montaña de papel en las manos y lo pusieron sobre el escritorio mientras la pobre maestra lo miraba con cara de ¿podría ser más grande?

-ok… O.O*. Miguel.

-Mili y yo hicimos un trabajo sobre los Combo Niños.

-Yo quería hacerlo sobre la fauna local en peligro pero perdí la apuesta. Dice Mili con resignación.

-Rafa.

Y así fueron pasando de dos en dos hasta que todos entregaron. _(P: Los últimos fueron…)_

-Telmo.

El y Perla pasaron al frente con una cara que daba miedo y saltaban chispas de sus miradas.

-¿Sobre qué hicieron su trabajo?- pregunto la señorita Soledad mirando las dos miserables hojas que entregaron.

-¡Mejor solo que mal acompañado!- Rugieron los dos.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún otro problema y cuando sonó el timbre Serena agarro a Paco de la mano y salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca. Los demás los siguieron un poco confundidos.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal de la biblioteca, Paco intento calmar a su amiga antes que terminara desesperada.

-Cálmate. No pasara nada, conozco a mis amigos y se cómo lidiar con ellos. Si no quieres decir algo o te sientes incomoda házmelo saber y yo los distraeré.- Le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo.

Los demás llegaron segundos más tarde y los 5 entraron al salón de entrenamiento.

-Hola niños. Buenos días Serena. ¿Cómo fue el encuentro con tu primer divino?

-Ehhh… bueno… fue algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?...

-Estuvo genial, ella ya conocía al divino de antes y como son amigos no tuvimos que luchar. Tiene unos poderes tan sorprendentes que ella sola lo devolvió al mundo divino…

-Gracias Paco, te debo una.- Dice susurrándole en el oído.

-La verdad, maestre, es que tenemos muchas dudas de lo que paso ayer- Se adelanta Serio para romper con las incomodas miradas que se empezaron a cruzar en todas direcciones después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Bien niños, toda pregunta recibe una respuesta, pero solo si es formulada. ¿No creen? Yo sí. ¿Quién tiene la primera pregunta?

-yo maestre. Ya aclaramos que no eres un robot, que no tienes contacto con los vampiros ni los alienígenas...

-Espera Pilar.-profundo suspiro- creo que será más fácil de explicar si les cuento desde el principio-otro suspiro.

Paco le apoya la mano en el hombro- ¿Segura?

-Sí. Bien-tercer suspiro-Mi única amiga es y siempre fue mi hermana gemela, Laura. Hace 3 años ella murió en un accidente. Después de eso José empezó a enseñarme capoeira. Un día me presento a Positivo, desde entonces es mi amigo, lo veo algunas veces.

-¿y lo que paso ayer? No tocaste tu tótem pero te transformaste.- le pregunta Azul muy confundida

-Si lo toque… pero no de la forma que lo hacen ustedes.

-¿Podrías explicarme eso hija? No sabía que existiera otra manera de transformarse.

-bueno… soy un Combo Niño de segundo nivel…- al oír eso el maestre Cabeza salta del pilar donde estaba y aterriza delante de Serena.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

-¡AHHHHH! Una estatua parlante- todos estallaron en risa salvo Cabeza.

-Cálmate-Le dice Serio intentando controlarse- Es solo el maestre Cabeza.

-Aunque también le decimos Berni.- Aclara Azul con las manos sobre su estómago.

-¿Berni?... ¡Maestre Bernardo! El profesor José me conto muchas historias de su maestre.

Todos dejan de reírse súbitamente-¿Bernardo?-gritan desconcertados.

-Sip, ese es mi nombre.- Confirma Cabeza con cara de orgullo.- Dime como es que eres de segundo nivel si solo combatiste con un divino.

-La verdad es que mi tótem es especial- Dice Serena tratando de disimular su orgullo.

-WOW. Te envidio niña.

- Maestre… que es lo que dice Serena, no lo comprendo.- Serio, Pilar y Paco clavan la mirada en Azul por la sorpresa de escucharla decir eso.

-No lo sé Azul, pero me parece que Cabeza tiene algo que compartir con la clase. ¿No creen? Yo sí.

-Ay Grinto… tienes mucho que aprender.

-Pero tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé

-Sí, te enseñe todo lo que sabes. Pero no te he enseñado todo lo que yo sé. Todos los que estamos aquí son o fuimos combo niños de primer nivel, pero ella está un paso más adelante que todos. Es muy raro encontrarse con un segundo nivel, hay muy pocos registros de ellos y para convertirse en uno hay dos maneras. 1 ganárselo de alguna forma (pero no me pregunten como porque no lo sé :-( ). O 2 tener un tótem especial, el caso se su nueva compañera.

-Exacto.

-Dos preguntas: ¿Qué es un tótem especial? Y ¿Qué diferencia tiene ese segundo nivel?

-Sí maestre. Creo que todos compartimos las dudas de Serio. Y… ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste esto cuando me entrenabas?

-¡No interrumpan! Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho aun. ¿Dónde estaba? Ha, sí. Un tótem especial es lo que dice su nombre. Tiene algo de especial. No es raro conseguir un tótem especial, pero tampoco es lo de todos los días. El tener uno significa que se tienen poderes distintos que los demás o que tiene más variedad o que los puede llevar al extremo.

-Como que al extremo.- pregunta Serena, pero como le había caído bien al maestre no le molesto la interrupción.

-por ejemplo: Serio tiene el tótem del tigrillo, los felinos usan su pelaje para confundirse con el ambiente, imagina que él pueda hacerse invisible.

-Seria genial que yo pudiera hacer eso…

-No interrumpas niño. El ser un combo niño de segundo nivel tiene dos características. Una es poder usar las bandas que tienen en sus muñecas para transformarse en cualquier momento aunque no haya ningún divino. Y la segunda es solo un rumor… nunca me llego la versión oficial. Se dice que es una habilidad especial que ayuda a cumplir la tarea asignada a los combo niños de segundo nivel: proteger la naturaleza.

-No sabía que tenía la obligación de cuidar la naturaleza… y no sabía nada de esa habilidad.

-Quizás debas desarrollarla con la práctica hija. ¿No crees? Yo sí.

En eso suena el timbre y el maestre los manda de nuevo al salón. Pero antes de dejar la biblioteca Azul deja una nota sobre el escritorio del maestre.

Unos minutos después de que la clase empezara, aparece Grinto por la puerta.

-Disculpe señorita Soledad. ¿Puedo retirar a Azul y a Serio para que me ayuden a organizar unos libros?

-Claro que sí. Niños vallan.

-¿Y nosotros?- Le dice Paco a Pilar con cara de sorpresa. Ella como respuesta solo levanta los hombros con cara de no tengo idea.

-¿Dónde está el divino, maestre?

-Calma Serio, no hay ningún divino.

-¿Entonces…?

-Pregúntale a tu compañera.

-¿Azul, que ocurre?

Azul se acerca a Serio Y bajando la voz Le susurra casi en el oído.

-Le deje al maestre una nota pidiendo hablar a solas con él.

-¿En ese caso que estoy haciendo yo? –le pregunta también en voz baja.

-Le pedí que tú estuvieras también. Me preocupa Negativo pero no quero asustar a los demás.

-Entiendo- dice poniendo cara de seriedad.

Llegaron al salón de entrenamiento y Azul conto a grandes rasgos su preocupación.

-Ayer cuando Serena devolvía al divino él dijo que lo liberaron pensando que era su hermano. Estuve investigando y sería muy malo para nosotros que Negativo sea liberado.

-¿Que tan malo podría ser hija?

-mucho, maestre, Azul me conto con detalle quienes son Positivo y Negativo. Son el dos y el tres en la lista de los más fuertes de los divinos.

-Bien… Una solución sería encontrar el portal de Negativo y guardarlo aquí.- por un segundo esas palabras le dieron esperanzas a Serio, pero fue solo un segundo porque Azul lo devolvió a la realidad de un golpe.

-el problema es que Positivo escondió el portal y no dijo dónde.

-En ese caso no creo que Diadoro pueda encontrarlo… ¿Dónde dejaron el portal de Positivo?

-Cierto, me fui tan rápido que olvide el portal. ¿Qué hicieron con él?

-Yo lo guarde en mi mochila.

-Bien, tráemelo el próximo recreo.

-Maestre, no quiero desobedecer pero creo que sería mejor que lo tengamos con nosotros en caso de encontrarnos con Negativo…

-De acuerdo hija, si eso te da tranquilidad…-Se nota que el maestre esta levemente preocupado y no le da importancia al tema.

-Gracias maestre.

-Ahora vuelvan a clase. Serio ven un segundo.

Azul sale y Serio se acerca al maestre Grinto bastante desconcertado.

-Azul está preocupada con el tema de ese divino…

-No es la única, maestre. Yo también estoy muy preocupado.

-no creo que haya que preocuparse.

-Yo si lo creo- Replica mirando el suelo desalentado

-no lo digas solo para defender a tu compañera…

-No maestre. Lo digo porque enserio me asusta pensar en eso- Responde clavando la mirada en los ojos de Grinto- Ayer vi con mis propios ojos a un divino que ajustaba a la descripción del divino Berry. Azul me leyó la historia de esos divinos y mi instinto me dice que algo malo pasara si no tomamos enserio la advertencia de Positivo.

-De acuerdo hijo. Pero no dejes que la preocupación de Azul la absorba.

Serio sale de la biblioteca y se encuentra con Azul que lo esperaba en la puerta. Volvieron al salón y acordaron decir que su viaje había sido verdaderamente con el objetivo de acomodar unos libros.

Sonó el timbre y los 5 combo niños fueron a practicar capoeira, la primer clase con Serena. No lo hacía nada mal, todos estaban impresionados por sus habilidades.

_(P: En el departamento de Diadoro… hacía tiempo que no me dejaban aparecer TT_TT) _** (Madurá P ¬¬)**

Gómez estaba preparando una mochila de viaje mientras revisaba un viejísimo libro.

-Descuide jefe, esta vez lo encontraremos.

-¿Seguro? … Eso ya lo he escuchado muchas veces.

-ya lo sé, pero ya tengo la ^posible^ ubicación del divino.

-Más te vale.

-Sí, sí. Según la leyenda, este divino no pudo ser vencido por los combo niños. Solo lo logro su hermano y…

-Y como a ese ya lo derrotaron no podrá aparecer y arruinarme el plan esta vez. Y… finalmente podre ser el alcalde de Nova Nitza. ¿Y dónde se encuentra el divino?

-Está en alguna parte de Antigua Nitza **(no pregunten. Si alcanzo después les comento)**

-¿Y debo viajar hasta allí?- con tono de no quiero.

-No jefe. Iré yo y regresare con el portal.

-Eso si me gusta.

Ahora vamos a dejar que pase el tiempo… unas dos semanas después en sábado nos encontramos con Paco en el parque, uno cercano a la escuela.

Estaba muy ansioso, no dejaba de caminar de un lado para el otro. _(P: Estaba esperando a Serena para pedirle que salieran ^. ^ )_

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en que decirle o que hacer, pero siempre volvía al mismo lugar:

-^No tengo idea de que hacer^ TT_TT

Se había levantado temprano y se fue al parque pensando en que decir, pero nada todavía. Habían acordado encontrarse temprano y después hacer algo, pero… _(P: Pero cualquier cosa es distinta o, al menos, se siente distinto si la haces con un amigo o con algo más que un amigo ; )_

En eso se le prendió el foquito y salió corriendo en dirección a un teléfono público y marco un número.

-Vamos… vamos.

-Hola. ¿Quién es?

- Serio, soy Paco. Yo…

-¡Pacoooooo! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Son las 10 de la mañana, nunca te he visto antes del medio día un fin de semana.

- No es tu asunto…

-En ese caso sigo con lo que hacía. Adiós…

-¡No, espera…!

-Bien, escucho.

-Ok… yo… he…

-¿Y bien?- Como buen enamorado ya había adivinado que le gustaba Serena, pero no quería meterse si no se lo pedían.

-la verdad… es que…Ohhh… como decirlo…

-¿Si no puedes decírmelo a mí como se lo dirás a ella? ¿Lo dices tú o prefieres que te lo diga yo?

-Ehhh… ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Tú lo sabes…? O_o*

-Cálmate. Es obvio, cualquiera puede darse cuenta con solo verlos. Te gusta Serena y tú le gustas a ella.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Yo le gusto? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Te lo ha dicho?!

-Bájale un poco a la euforia – Dice sonriendo con una gota al estilo anime y los ojos cerrados.- No, no me lo ha dicho. Pero se lo ve en sus ojos.

Se escucha un silencio del otro lado…

-¿Paco?

-(Silencio)

-¡PACO!

-Sí, sí. ¿Qué ocurre? -_-*

-¿Qué es lo que quieres q yo haga?

-Bien… Es que, tu eres el que sabe de música romántica, y… yo querría…

-…Que te pase un tema

-Sí, eso. Pero no una de esas lentas aburridas de las que escuchas. Una movida.

-Ya se perfectamente cuál te gustara. ¿A dónde te llevo el Nitza pod?

-Al parque frente a la escuela.

-Ok.

Serio colgó y salió trotando con el Nitzapod en el bolsillo en dirección donde estaba Paco. En 5 minutos llego y se lo dio.

-Escúchalo, esta genial._ (P: Búsquenlo en el perfil de esta loca como link (3)) _**(¬¬) **_ (P: Antes que digas nada, te digo loca de cariño ^. ^* Jiji)_

Antes de escucharlo Paco lee la información- ¿Me tienes por tonto?

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-En género dice cristiana. Si yo no lo soy, ni siquiera voy a la iglesia. ¬¬*

-Cálmate, que yo tampoco lo soy. No es canción de iglesia. Es urban music. Escúchalo: te gustará.***(N/A: al pie de página)**

-De acuerdo…- Se pone los auriculares y escucha un rato- Me gusta, hasta tiene un rap. Genial.

-Yo me voy. Me lo alcanzas apenas puedas.

-Gracias. Oye ¿Cuándo le pidas una cita a Azul lo harás con una canción?

-Yo… con Azul… ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ^trágame tierra^ -_-*

-Pilar me lo dijo, pero ya sabes que creerle a Pilar tiene consecuencias. La vez pasada me dijo que vio un vampiro espiándola en su cuarto.

-Seguro fue un murciélago colgando de su ventana. *:-/

-Como sea. Yo le dije a Pilar que ustedes eran amigos y que inventaba cosas.

-Si claro. Me voy ante de que llegue Serena.

-Por supuesto. Adiós.

Serio salió corriendo tan rápido que apenas se le vio el polvo, pero al rato decidió que era un lindo día y que no tenía sentido volver corriendo a su casa, por lo que empezó a caminar lentamente disfrutando del sol en su blanca cara. Un largo rato después llego al parque cercano a su casa.

-Serio.

Cuando lo estaba cruzando, a su espalda sonó una voz que lo helo y a la vez encendió fuego en su corazón.

-Azul. Hola, no esperaba verte por aquí.

-Estaba dirigiéndome a tu casa, necesito hablar con tigo de algo que me come por dentro y no me ha dejado dormir.

-De acuerdo, dime y si puedo hacer algo hare lo imposible por ayudarte.

Los dejamos hablar y volvemos con Paco…

_(P: Paco siguió esperando a Serena mientras intentaba aprenderse la canción)_

-¿Quién diría que tener un amigo romántico serviría para algo?

-Hola Paco- dice Serena llegando con una súper sonrisa.

-Hola Serena.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-No lo sé, me gusta inventar en el momento. ^.^*

-Me suena bien.

-Pero antes… hay algo que… quería decirte…

-Bien, entonces dime.- Dice con una dulce sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

-Hace poco que nos conocemos, pero no importa porque… bueno, me cuesta decírtelo… por eso le pedí ayuda a Serio y me paso una canción que… bueno, mejor escúchala.

Paco desconecta los auriculares y le da play a la canción que empieza a sonar vivamente mientras el recita, intentando cantar, las frases más importantes.

-"…dame una oportunidad, permíteme acercarme y demostrar que lo que siento por ti es demasiado intenso... Ya no puedo aguantar, no puedo resistir: tengo que gritar a los cuatro vientos que siempre te he amado. Desde te conocí con tigo soñaba… "

A Paco le costó seguir la letra pero hizo el esfuerzo y cuando supo que estaba por llegar la estrofa que más le interesaba miro a Serena a los ojos e intento transmitir todo lo que sentía con esas palabras:

-"Prometo dar el todo por hacerte feliz. Queda de ti aceptar mi proposición, ¡atentamente el que te ama sin condición!"

Cuando termino la frase Serena se emocionó y abrazo a Paco con todo su corazón. Paco se sentía en las nubes, pero de la sorpresa perdió el equilibrio lo que hizo que se cayera arrastrando a Serena. Los dos terminaron en el suelo sobre el pasto y el Nitza pod de Serio cayo al lado mientras todavía sonaba la música.

Quedaron uno al lado del otro. Serena giro sobre su costado a la vez que Paco para quedar frente a frente mientras reían alegremente

-Acepto. Con una condición.- dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía ampliamente por que también se sentía en las nubes.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Paco sin saber si tenía que alegrarse o preocuparse.

-Esta- Dice mientras se acerca y le da un beso a Paco. A él le empiezan a salir corazoncitos de la cabeza y cuando se apartan pone cara de idiota.

-Me gustan tus condiciones.-pero no recibe contestación porque ella está en el mismo estado semi catatónico con corazones alrededor después del primer beso en su vida.

_(P: Los dejamos con esta escena color rosa y vamos con Diadoro que está en su casa caminando de un lado al otro. Lo estuvo haciendo tanto tiempo que ya empezaba a dejar un surco en el piso.)_

-¿Cuando llegara? …. Ya se fue hace casi dos semanas. … yo quiero a mi divino. … ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

En eso se abre la puerta…

-Hola jefe. Ya regrese con Negativo y una sorpresa.

-Me gustan las sorpresas ¿Qué es?- imagínense a un chico en Navidad, ahora imaginen que la cara de ese chico es la de Diadioro.

-mientras buscaba al divino encontré un portal muy interesante. No es un divino muy fuerte, pero cansara a los combo niños, entonces…

-mientras peleen con él se cansaran y cuando lo desaparezcan liberaremos al divino que en verdad nos interesa, como es invencible y además ellos no tendrán toda su energía perderán y yo podre encargarme de la alcaldesa. Je, je. Esta vez sí va a resultar- lo último lo dijo en voz baja y medio tétrica.

**(Continuara…) **_(P: Yo quería decir eso) _**(Por favor…)**

_(P: Por fin nos estamos acercando al fin.) _**(Sí, sí. No se olviden de dejar algún review, pero no sean malos, piensen que intento resumir en pocos párrafos lo que planeaba hacer en varios caps.)**

**(Nota de autor: Aunque los combo niños no sean cristianos yo si lo soy y elegí esa canción, además de porque me gusta mucho y me inspire en esa para este cap., porque quería decirles a los que no sepan que la música cristiana abarca todos los géneros musicales: Rosa de Saron por ejemplo tiene temas desde baladas hasta heavy metal y en la mitad no mencionan a Dios. Si les gusta el urban music busquen en YouTube a Leo el poeta de la música, Many Montes o Jaydan)**


	8. Positivo

Les dije que no me iba a tardar muchos caps. en terminar el fic, amenos q me agarre el ataque de inspiración… bueno, eso paso. Y me di cuenta que tengo unos momentos cada tanto en los que puedo escribir. ^.^

Como sea: no se cuanto más largo voy a hacer el fic, pero lo voy a hacer con calma y con calidad. Y sé que mi fic no va a ser tan importante como muchos ya publicados, que Serena y Positivo nunca van a ser tan trascendentales como Cinza, Leo, Max, Andrei, etc.; pero son importantes para mí y les voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo.

Disclaimer: los personajes originales de los Combo Niños y las locaciones no me pertenecen. Pero si me pertenecen Serena, Positivo, Negativo, la ciudad de Antigua Nitza (explicaciones en el próximo longfic q ya empecé…). Y hay un personaje que capas no se dieron cuenta que es totalmente de mi pertenencia y sin él no tendría mi propio estilo de escritura. _(P: ¡¿Cómo que soy totalmente de tu pertenencia?! Yo soy yo y no soy de nadie más) _**(Como digas P, pero si sos mío :P)**

No sé si se dieron cuenta pero ff omitió varios símbolos y no se cueles siguen vigentes y cuáles no, Voy a escribir varios para saber con cuales puedo contar: °|¬¬#$%&/ ='\¨*+~~[]{} ^` -_; ***

_**(P: Positivo)**_

Los combo niños estaban reunidos en la casa de Serio haciendo un picnic en el jardín. Todo lindo hasta que aparece el papa de Serio por la puerta.

-Serio te buscan en el teléfono.

Él entra y vuelve a salir dos minutos después.

-Era el maestre Grinto. Hay un divino suelto.

-¡Combo niños vámonos!- grita Paco al tiempo que se para de un salto.

-Qué manera de arruinar una buena comida ¬¬ -se queja Pilar dando el ultimo mordisco a un taco

-cálmate Pilar, seguro volveremos en un segundo y terminaremos- con ese comentario de Serena, Azul y Serio se miraron preocupados. En sus caras se leía: si tan solo supieran…

Cuando los otros tres salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta Serio tomo a Azul de la mano y con una cara entre seria, preocupada y triste le dijo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

Serio dio un profundo suspiro- en ese caso tienes todo mi apoyo- dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Serio, ¿Qué esperas? Ven y ábrenos la puerta- se escucha desde adentro.

-sí, ya voy. Estoy guardando la comida para que no la coman las hormigas.

Azul, antes de salir corriendo a donde están los demás, abraza a Serio

-Gracias.

Serio se queda solo unos segundos con cara cada vez más preocupada.

-^me encantaría decir por nada, como siempre. Pero esta vez sí me la vas a deber…^

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba el divino. A simple vista solo se veía una moto amarilla andando sola, pero si te esforzabas un poco más te ibas a encontrar que cuando se paraba las ruedas se separaban en dos y se ponía de pie. Las luces eran un gran vidrio rojo en donde debería estar su cara, con dos puntos rojos luminosos. Y debajo de donde estaba ese vidrio tenía una gran boca negra y aceitosa.

-Motoquero: divino nivel 2 con aspecto de motocicleta y capacidad de transformarse en una.

-¿Cómo es que tú siempre lo sabes todo Azul?

-No lo sé todo Serena. Solo estaba leyendo la información que me da el divino Berry ^. ^*

-Ohhh O_o Voy a tardar en acostumbrarme.

- Menos charla y más acción. ¡Combo niños vámonos!

En eso el divino los vio _(P: Y con el grito de Paco como para que no lo hiciera ¬¬)_ y transformándose en moto, arremetió contra ellos haciendo que se separaran. Se trabo en persecución con Serio, pero como era muy rápido decidió seguir a Paco en un momento que le quedo cerca. Lo embistió haciéndolo volar por el aire. Cayó al piso, pero con los ojos como platos y girando alcanzo a ver el tótem.

-Oigan- dice con voz de mareado.- Veo que tiene tres tótems… son de Serio,… ¿pero porque se supone que están girando?- sacude la cabeza y empieza a distinguir las cosas un poco más claro.

-¿Dónde está?- grita Pilar mientras por esquivar el golpe de ser atropellada salto sobre el manubrio y quedo aferrada al asiento, pero mirando para atrás con cara de desesperación. : S

-En el caño de escape.

Serio se golpea la cara con su palma pensando en la suerte que tiene y la quemada que le iba a quedar después de tocar el tótem.

-¿Y…? ¿Si mejor… Serena hace su tuquito y lo regresa sola? - Comenta en voz baja esperando que alguien se compadeciera de él.

Motoquero se cansó de Pilar y la tiro por el aire aterrizando sobre Serio cuando él terminaba de decir eso.

-No seas egoísta le dice mientras se pone de pie.

-Lo dices tú que no te llevas la peor parte. Definitivamente este es mi peor día: terminare aplastado, quemado, y además… ^cierra la bocota Serio o tendremos problemas^

-¿Y además…? ¬¬*

-Ehhh… No nada… -_-

Sale corriendo antes de meter más la pata y tener que explicarse con Pilar.

-Luego no digan que yo no hago nada por el equipo- Se acerca por atrás al divino que se había parado un segundo para hacer rugir su motor e intimidar más a Azul que era su próximo blanco y estaba encerrada entre unos árboles que le impedían correrse en ninguna dirección

Apoyando toda la palma derecha, Serio consigue tocar el tótem.

-¡Tótem Toca Transforma! Tigrillo

-Águila

-Iguana

-Toro

-Elefante

-¡Auuuuu!

-Pensé que eras tigrillo Serio, no lobo- dice Paco mientras se ríe de su mal chiste.

-Cállate ¬¬

Motoquero al perder a Azul se enfocó en otro objetivo y volvió a golpear a Paco que en el aire se hico una esfera y revotando en la pared le devolvió el golpe al divino. Este derrapo y se revolcó unos metros.

-Esta me la vas pagar- dice poniéndose de pie y amenazando con su puño.

Azul aterriza cerca de Serio para ver cómo está su garra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Es solo una quemada.

-Aun…

-Si lo haces no te dejare sola.- Dice mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Seguro que puedes?

-Por ti lo que sea- dice sacando sus uñas- tengo una idea. ¿Puedes llevarme volando hasta donde esta Motoquero y soltarme encima de él?

-Claro que sí.

Tras la amenaza, el divino se transformó de nuevo e intento atacar a los otros tres que se habían agrupado. En eso Serio le cae de arriba aferrándose al manubrio intentando olvidarse del dolor. Empezó a guiarlo hasta que de la nada un papel que volaba en el aire le tapo toda la cara a Motoquero. Eso hizo que para Serio fuera más fácil su idea. Cuando vio una oportunidad lo dirigió hacia una pared y momentos antes de estrellarse puso sus pies en el asiento y salto.

Estando en el aire Azul lo abarajo para que no cayera al piso con esa velocidad. Aterrizaron cerca del divino que tenía estrellitas dando vueltas. Tambaleándose y casi girando se puso de pie.

Los combo niños hicieron la súper explosión. Pero antes de que desapareciera el divino, Azul le saco la lengua haciéndolo enojar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Motoquero se le tiro encima justo antes de ser succionado por el portal, pero ella también lo fue.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, menos Serio que como estaba cerca salto a la luz y entro al Mundo Divino antes de que fuera muy tarde y el portal se cerrara.

Los otros tres se quedaron unos segundos mirando con cara de incrédulos hasta que por fin Pilar reacciono.

-¿Acaban de ver lo mismo que yo?

-Si lo que viste fue al divino arrojándose sobre Azul en el momento que era succionado llevándosela con él y luego a Serio saltando tras ella… Sí, creo que vimos lo mismo.

-¿Pero por qué lo dicen como si fuera el fin del mundo? No es para tanto- Pilar y Paco giran sus cabezas hacia Serena y la miran con cara de: ¡¿Estás loca?!

-Están solos en el Mundo Divino ¿Y dices que no es para tanto?- en voz baja- Ya me parecía que sufría de control mental.

-Oye amor, no sé porque dices que no es para tanto pero cada vez que estamos allí hay problemas.

-Pero yo he estado en el Mundo Divino muchas veces. Y casi siempre fui sola.- Los dos la miran con un "?" sobre sus cabezas.

-El profesor José me regalo su agogo hace mucho para que pudiera ir a visitar a Positivo o a meditar si necesitaba estar sola.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que puedes abrir un portal para ir a rescatar a Serio y Azul?

-Si Pilar, vamos a mi casa para que lo busque y luego nos vamos de excursión al Mundo Divino :D

_(P: Mientras tanto del otro lado del portal…)_

Azul y Serio terminaron colgando de las ramas de un árbol, como a cinco metros de altura, pero sin transformarse, y Motoquero en el piso. Como no los vio _(P: Y muy inteligente no era ¬¬)_ se fue pensando que no los había podido agarrar.

Serio, como tenía una mano quemada, solo se podía agarrar con la otra mano. Antes de pensar como bajar se resbalo y cayó. Toco el piso con las yemas de sus dedos, hizo un rol y termino de cuclillas sin lastimarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serio?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?- Serio estaba justo debajo de Azul y le preocupaba lo frágil que parecía la rama de la que se agarraba.

-Sí. Solo debo subirme a esta rama y luego intentar bajar.- pero en el momento que se balanceo para subir, la rama se quebró y la hizo caer.

El corazón de Serio se contrajo con rapidez y lo lleno la sensación de adrenalina corriendo a toda velocidad en su sangre. Se paró con rapidez y extendió sus brazos un instante antes de que Azul cayera en ellos y lo hiciera perder el equilibrio. Él cayó sentado mientras sostenía a su amada Azul.

-Te dije que sería peligroso venir aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, gracias- le da un beso en la mejilla y se para. Le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a pararse- Es cierto, es peligroso. Tu no deberías haber venido, especialmente después de quemarte la mano- dice bajando la cabeza.

_(P: Flash back)_

-Azul. Hola, no esperaba verte por aquí.

-Estaba dirigiéndome a tu casa, necesito hablar con tigo de algo que me come por dentro y no me ha dejado dormir.

-De acuerdo, dime y si puedo hacer algo hare lo imposible por ayudarte.

-La verdad es que… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Es sobre Negativo ¿cierto?

-Sí, sé que es ridículo: el maestre no cree que sea importante, Diadoro no debe saber dónde encontrarlo y debes creer que exagero. Pero…

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo también estoy muy preocupado por ese divino. No creo que sea una tontería.

-Gracias… Se me ocurrió una idea, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Es extraña y algo peligrosa. Prométeme no contarles a los demás.

-^No me gusta como suena. Espero equivocarme. ^ De acuerdo, sabes que nunca lo diría.

-pensaba que si el próximo divino que aparece no es ese, intentar pasar por el portal y una vez allí podría buscar a Positivo y hablar con él.

-Azul… eso es muy peligroso. Cada vez que estamos en el Mundo Divino tenemos problemas. ¿Por qué deseas hablar con Positivo?

-ya lo sé, pero él es el único que ha podido ganarle a su hermano. Espero que me diga cómo hacerle frente.

-¿No hay alguna otra forma para hablar con él?

-no, ya lo he pensado.-El plan de Azul tenía muchas fallas que no había previsto, pero la preocupación era mucho mayor que ella y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Lo que más la alteraba _(P: Como a todo el mundo)_ era la incertidumbre de no saber si verdaderamente se encontrarían a Negativo o solo era un presentimiento, una amenaza no inminente: era real, pero podía ocurrir como no. A Serio no le tomo mucho ponerse en su lugar porque también su preocupación era mayor que él, pero además de preocuparse por la posible llegada del divino, le preocupaba que Azul no se matar haciendo una locura. Demasiada presión para un chico de once años…

-Tu plan es peligroso y tiene fallas…

-Ya lo sé.

-No hay posibilidades de disuadirte. ¿Verdad?

Azul sacude la cabeza mientras mira perdidamente el piso.

-En ese caso no te dejar ir sola. Iré con tigo.

En ese momento ella levanta la mirada hacia Serio. La expresión de su cara le hacía honor a su nombre.

-¿Seguro? No quiero ponerte en riesgo…

-No me gusta nada la idea y desearía con todo mi corazón que abandonaras esa idea… pero si lo haces yo iré.- a esas alturas estaba muy molesto, verdaderamente estaba enojado pero ni él sabía con qué o porque.

-pero Serio…

-¡No iras sola y punto! ¡Fin de la discusión!- cierra los ojos y respira profundamente- Lo lamento. No quise gritarte. Es solo que… ¡Grrrrrr!- Se tapa la cara con sus manos y se deja caer al pasto.

Un poco más calmado se sienta y clava la mirada en el piso, pero sin mirarlo. Azul se sienta a su lado y lo abraza.

-Gracias… sé que tú también estas preocupado.

-pero esa no es excusa para gritarte. Lo lamento.

-No lo hagas. Eres mi mejor amigo y nadie más haría lo que estas ofreciendo.

_(P: Fin flash back)_

Azul se sentía culpable. Serio suavemente puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla y la hizo levantar la mirada. Una lágrima peleaba por salir de sus ojos. Durante unos segundos permanecieron así hasta que ella no pudo más y llorando se tiró sobre Serio que la abrazó con fuerza.

-soy una tonta… todo esto es mi culpa… tu nunca deberías haber venido, ¿por qué te arriesgarías por mí?

-Azul… yo vine consciente del peligro. No me gusta, pero yo me ofrecí a acompañarte.

-pero igual. Es culpa mía que estemos aquí. No tengo idea de cómo encontrar a Positivo ni cómo salir de aquí.

-Descuida. Resolveremos eso juntos, un problema a la vez. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Se separan de a poco y Azul vuelve a mirar el piso. Serio de nuevo pone su mano en la mejilla de Azul y la hace mirlo a los ojos. Con su otra mano le arregla un mechón de pelo que le cayó sobre la cara y le seca las lágrimas.

-Todo saldrá bien. Solo ten esperanza.

-Aun no entiendo cómo me has aguantado todos estos años. Una y otra vez me salvas. Y no sé cómo no te enojas después de que por mi culpa estamos aquí…

-Ya estamos aquí, no nos queda otra que seguir. Buscaremos a Positivo y le harás todas las preguntas que desees.

Azul asiente levemente, pero mucho más animada.

-De acuerdo, pero primero déjame ver tu mano. Quiero ver que no sea grabe.

-No me digas que también sabes de enfermería.

-Sí, algo.- Ella agarra suavemente la mano de Serio. Estaba roja y con algunas ampollas.

-Tienes suerte, es una quemadura de primer grado. Pero sería mejor que metieras la mano en agua.

-no sé tú, pero yo no tengo idea de donde habrá agua.

En eso escuchan un movimiento entre las hojas. Estaban en una selva, seguramente era la selva de Elefanto. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ginga mirando en dirección a un matorral. De ese montón de hojas salió corriendo el Gueco.

-Ohhh… mi aprendiz.

-Yo no…

-Descuida. Esta vez no te hipnotizare. Estoy en deuda contigo. Ahora los divinos respetan mi talento gracias a ti. Si necesitas algo solo dímelo.- Créanlo o no sonó mucho menos arrogante que de costumbre.

-Ehhh…gracias. A decir verdad… ¿Sabes en donde puedo encontrar a Positivo?

-Claro que sí. Todo el mundo sabe que vive en la villa divina.

-¿Podrías decirnos dónde queda?- dice Azul un poco desconcertada.

-Ustedes conocen muy poco del Mundo Divino ¿no? ** (Escribí Mundo Divino demasiadas veces en este cap.)** De acuerdo, los llevare hasta allí y les contare algunas cosas durante el viaje.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Pero antes podrías decirme en donde hay un lago o arroyo?

-Si niña. Hay un lago en esa dirección, de allí vengo.

-Gracias, no tardaremos.

Atravesaron unos arbustos y llegaron a un lago con una pequeña cascada que no emitía ningún sonido. Serio metió su mano en el agua mientras Azul se sacaba su corda y la mojaba. La uso para vendar a Serio. En unos segundos estaban listos para seguir.

Empezaron el viaje mientras el Gueco les explicaba cosas del lugar.

-Cómo deben saber, nuestro mundo está dividido en varias regiones. Cada una según sus características. Cada una está compuesta por una o varias plataformas.

-No quero interrumpir, pero ¿qué son plataformas?-Azul estaba muy contenta de la "clase" que les daba el Gueco y quería aprender lo más posible.

-El mundo divino está formado por rocas flotantes, nosotros les decimos plataformas. Algunas son gigantes, como la que está debajo de nosotros en este momento y otras son muy pequeñas.

Así siguió la marcha durante veinte minutos. El Gueco les contaba cosas de su mundo y Azul tomaba notas mentales.

El camino fue un poco difícil en algunos lugares donde tenían que ir de plataforma a plataforma, para un divino es normal pero para quien no estuviera acostumbrado era todo un desafío.

-Bien, llegamos- dice el Gueco cuando se pararon en una plataforma de varios kilómetros que tenía varias casitas muy lindas. Estaba entre algunas colinas que las rodeaban y las hacían parecer un pueblo de montaña.

-La casa grande del final es la de Positivo. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No gracias.

-En ese caso me retiro.

-Yo siempre dije que en el fondo eras bueno : D

Los dos empezaron a caminar por lo que vendría a ser una calle con casa a los dos lados. En casi todas había uno o más divinos que saludaban desde la ventana o el jardín. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a los humanos por que Serena iba seguido, pero a los combo niños no les resultaba muy común estar entre divinos amables. Llegaron al final y se encontraron con una casita muy bonita con un + violeta pintado en la puerta naranja clarito.

Serio golpeo la puerta y unos segundos después aprecio el divino en la puerta con su gran sonrisa. Esta vez lo pudieron ver bien. Parecía un jugador de football americano con todo y uniforme, la cabeza era cuadrada _(P: Se parecía un poco a Esportivo)_ y en los hombros los símbolos +. Él era naranja con algunos toques de violeta en la cadera, las rodillas, básicamente las articulaciones y algunos detalles más.

-Qué alegría volver a verlos, la primera vez no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos adecuadamente. Soy Positivo.

-Hola soy Azul

-Yo Serio. Pero dime como nos reconociste.

-Porque yo soy capaz de detectar con mayor facilidad la personalidad de cada uno.

-¿entonces reconoces la energía de cada uno?

-No Azul, no te confundas. Puede que el tema de las energías este de moda en tu mundo pero yo no ando con eso. La personalidad de cada uno es distinta y podría decirse que puedo notar las reacciones antes que los demás, atar cabos y predecir cómo se siente cada quien en cada momento.

-Wow increíble. Ehhh… con eso te refieres a que también sabes…

-SI Serio- De dice guiñando- también "eso"

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Nada de importancia por el momento, ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita?- dice Positivo para cambiar de tema.- algo les preocupa, eso es obvio, como los puedo ayudar.

-Azul deseaba hacerte algunas preguntas.

-Con todo gusto, pero primero dime que te sucedió en la mano.

-me queme- contesta mientras recuerda el dolor del primer momento cerrando los ojos.

-Uhhh… en ese caso, déjame llevarte con alguien que te cure. Azul, pasa y siéntete como en tu propia casa. Volveré en un segundo.

_(P: Continuara…)_

¡Dejen review plis!


End file.
